


magic real?

by wintercarriage (oichefolaireamh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oichefolaireamh/pseuds/wintercarriage
Summary: She doesn't know quite what she expected, but she should have seen this coming.
Kudos: 1





	magic real?

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little microfiction thing in a universe I've thought about writing before, just got inspired for a second for some reason and had to write.

She doesn't know quite what she expected, but she should have seen this coming.  
She would swear she truly did see a pale man bite somebody's neck and drink their blood before disappearing into the shadows- she really did see it, she knows it wasn't a hallucination. But just because you really saw something doesn't mean people will believe you- your statement about a vampire isn't going to be taken very seriously, no matter how clearly and politely you give it.  
The officer she's sitting in front of, who (according to a whisper she heard across the room) always gets given the "crazies", leans back in his chair and sips his coffee.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you understand your report is outlandish, right?"  
She crumples, letting out a long sigh. "I understand."  
The officer nods and scribbles something on the statement he was taking from her before passing it to her. "I need a signature on this, but it won't go far."  
She takes the pen from him, scans down the page to sign it, and freezes. Along the line for her signature, the words "ask me to escort you to the bathroom" are written.  
She quickly scribbles something resembling her signature across the line and passes it back to him. "Um, thank you for taking my statement. Could you- could you show me to the bathroom before I go?"  
"Alright," he says, giving her a hardly noticeable wink and standing up to walk with her. She clutches her bag and stands up to follow him, weaving around the other desks and disappearing into the hallway that she assumed led to the bathroom.  
"Here we are," Officer McClane- whose nametag is visible now that she's closer to him- says, gesturing to a door that doesn't really look like a bathroom door, mostly because she saw them pass the bathroom doors a moment ago. "Go on in," he continues, after a moment. "I'll show you back to the front door once you're done."  
It's a mild reassurance, but it helps. She opens the door and walks into the room, and a bright fluorescent light immediately blinds her, much brighter than the other lights in the station.  
Two women immediately surround her, aiming some kind of sci-fi looking scanners at her and chattering to a third person across the room she can't quite make out, still reeling from the bright light and the people suddenly in her personal space.  
One of the women up close to her pulls back her scanner and cheerfully says, "She's not wearing anything strange, but there might be something near her home or place of work!"  
The person across the room makes a noise of assent, and the one woman leaves.  
She looks around at the room she's found herself in and takes in every little detail- shining technologies, computers with dark screens, and fluorescent ceiling lights all create a strangely retrofuturistic look that throws her for a loop.  
The woman still close to her takes her hand and leads her to a desk with a screen surface and a pair of styluses. She sits down at the desk, and the woman sits down across from her, smiling politely. "Hello. Michelle, was it?"  
"Mike," she says. "People call me Mike."  
"Alright, then. Mike," the new interviewer says, leaning forward. "Tell us everything."


End file.
